The Weekend Vortex
The Weekend Vortex is the nineteenth episode of the fifth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It aired on March 8, 2012. Summary Raj suggests the guys spend an entire weekend together with a marathon of Star Wars online game; however, Sheldon already promised Amy that he will attend her aunt's 93rd birthday party and meet her family. He tries to buy Amy's aunt a gift at the comic book store. Later Sheldon unsuccessfully asks Penny to get Amy to change her mind. Sheldon agrees to go with Amy, but shows up with his laptop to play along remotely. Amy is peeved, but tells him to go join the game fest. Howard on the other hand invites Bernadette to join their marathon. After she returns, she confides in Penny that she wanted to prove to her family that she had a real boyfriend and not a pretend one. Penny suggests a couple of female reponses (including withholding sex that wouldn't work with Sheldon) and they decide to go over to Sheldon's apartment and make a scene. Amy starts on a rant; however, Raj pops up and does her one better. He complains that he had hope to have the guys gets together like they used to before everyone else had girlfriends and he still had none. Penny tells Amy that that is the way to make a scene. All the women leave and the guys get back to their games. The next morning, Howard's mother is outside yelling at them wondering where her son is and Howard heads home. Title Reference The title is derived from the conflict Sheldon faces regarding how to spend his weekend, since he wants to join the Star Wars online game marathon with the guys yet he had promised Amy that he would attend her aunt's birthday party and meet her family. Quotes Raj:'' 'Hey, wanna spend some time playing the new Star Wars game this weekend? '''Leonard: Uh, I don't know. I kind of promised myself I'd get off the computer, be more physically active, get some exercise. Howard: You're about to walk up three flights of stairs. Leonard: ''Good point. I'm in!'' Raj: You know what would be great? Let's do it like the old days. Leonard:'' 'You're talking gaming marathon? '''Raj: ''Yeah! Starts Saturday morning, go 48 hours, sleeping bags, junk food...'' Howard: ''Turn off our phones so our moms can't call...'' Leonard: It'd be like that World of Warcraft party from a few years ago when the neighbors called the cops on us. Howard:'' 'They called the cops because of the smell, they thought we were dead. '''Raj: We were bad-ass back in the day. Leonard: Alright, let's do it! '' '''Howard:' 48 hours of Star Wars gaming. Raj:'' It's on, like Alderaan!'' ---- Sheldon:'' Movies or video games? Or board games, or trading card games, or dress up, or comic books, or dramatic readings of novelizations? Yes to all!'' ---- Amy: (About Sheldon) He and I have other plans. We are attending my Aunt Flora's 93rd birthday party. ---- Howard: You're a grown man! Act like one. Tell Amy you wanna spend the weekend having a sleepover and playing video games with your friends. '' ---- '''Amy:' All the food is incredibly soft. It's like a vacation for your teeth. ---- Sheldon: I always thought if I were enslaved, it would be by an advanced species from another planet. Not some hotsie-totsie from Glendale. ---- Penny: ''You cannot put a sadle on Leonard Hofstadfer.'' Penny: (To Leonard) Sorry Stallion, your weird friend Giraffe is here! Trivia *This is the first episode to air after the show's mini-hiatus. The previous episode, The Werewolf Transformation, ''aired on February 23, 2012. *The online game referenced in this episode is ''Star Wars: The Old Republic. (Refer to this article.) *Penny doesn't see a difference between Star Trek and Star Wars, despite knowing that the guys get mad when the two are mixed up. She will invariably guess Star Wars for anything, as seen in The Vegas Renormalization, The Bozeman Reaction, and The Excelsior Acquisition. *A couple years ago, the boys had a World of Warcraft party, and the neighboors called the cops on them because of the smell and they thought they were dead. *It is revealed that Amy is from Glendale. Continuity *Leonard mentions "yogurt that helps women poop". This may be a callback to "The Plimpton Stimulation", where Sheldon purchased a supply of said comestible for his guest Elizabeth Plimpton. Gallery Behind the Scenes - The Weekend Vortex.jpg|Behind the scene photo for The Weekend Vortex the weekend vortex the guys.jpg|the guys after pulling an all-nighter the weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|The guys slept in Leonard and Sheldon's living room the weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|The guys discussing at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment the weekend vortex stuart and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Stuart at Stuart's comic book store the weekend vortex penny and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Penny at her apartment the weekend vortex penny and amy.jpg|Amy confides in Penny regarding Sheldon the weekend vortex leonard, penny.jpg|Leonard and Penny in her kitchen the weekend vortex leonard, penny and sheldon.jpg|Penny, Leonard and Sheldon at her apartment the weekend vortex leonard, howard and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard, and Howard at the comic book store the weekend vortex amy and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy talk at his apartment the weekend vortex amy and sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in a discussion the weekend vortex howard, amy and sheldon.jpg|Howard, Sheldon, and Amy on the couch the weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|Bernadette surprisingly joins the guys the weekend vortex leonard, howard, and raj.jpg|The guys are excited for their upcoming weekend gaming plan the weekend vortex leonard.jpg|Leonard smiles at Sheldon's reaction to their weekend plan the weekend vortex amy frowns.jpg|Amy frowns at the guys' weekend plans the weekend vortex howard.jpg|Howard tells Sheldon to act like a man the weekend vortex sheldon.jpg|Sheldon listens to Howard's advice twv- Amy 2.jpg|Amy tells Penny that Sheldon is a jerk twv- Amy.jpg|Amy is upset at Sheldon twv- Bernadette 2.jpg|Bernadette "pews" Sheldon twv- Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette's "pew, pew, pew" twv- Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette twv- Howard.jpg|Howard invites Bernadette to join the guys twv- Leonard and Penny.jpg|Leonard and Penny share a sweet moment twv- penny and amy.jpg|Penny and Amy make a scene twv- Raj 2.jpg|Raj unpacks the food he bought twv- Raj 3.jpg|Raj is upset that he is the only single man in the group twv- Raj.jpg|Raj explains why he bought low-calory and low-fat food twv- Raj and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Raj during the online gaming marathon twv- Shamy 2.jpg|Amy is appalled by Sheldon's plan to continue gaming at her aunt's party twv- Shamy 3.jpg|Sheldon begs Amy to let him off the hook twv- Shamy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in her car twv- Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon introduces "Cooper Coupons" twv- Sheldon 3.jpg|Sheldon and his trademark laugh twv- Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon plans to use his headset to avoid being rude twv- Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard prepare for their online gaming marathon twv- Stuart.jpg|Stuart suggests using the Excalibur as a cane for Amy's aunt twv- Stuart 2.jpg|Stuart also suggests the Batman Utility Belt as a gift twv- Star wars.jpg|A scene from the Star Wars online game Star wars big bang 535x300.jpg|Bernadette's Star Wars: The Old Republic Jedi Consular with purple robes Tbbt cast the weekend vortex.jpg|The cast together Video 354px|left|The Weekend Vortex Sneak Peek 354px|left|The Weekend Vortex Promo References *Taping report from bigbangbuzz.com, provided by Roxanne. Category:Season 5 Category:Articles With Videos